


TobiSaku - The Art of Dating a Rich Man Snippet - NSFW

by moor



Series: The Art of Dating a Rich Man [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: TobiSaku. "The Art of Dating a Rich Man"-verse snippet, post other snippet (so, around Ch 7 or 8-ish?). NSFW PWP TobiSaku. That's it. There's literally no plot in this.





	TobiSaku - The Art of Dating a Rich Man Snippet - NSFW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atae90](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=atae90).



> AN: @atae90, thank you for the prompt/request!  
> AN: In this fic, Sakura and Hashirama are no longer seeing each other. Consider this happening somewhere after... uh... Chapter 6 or 7? After the other snippet I posted, definitely.

  
  
It happened so quickly, Tobirama wondered if he dreamed it for a moment.

They were dancing, his hands placed one at her small waist, the other holding her lifted trustingly in his hand. The gala goers danced around them as the live band played, celebrating the new hospital wing Hashirama had worked so hard to establish. 

Sakura had been practising for several years now. When she’d asked Tobirama to dance he’d been flattered, but assumed she had asked out of courtesy, not genuine interest. Then she had picked up his hand and dragged him bodily onto the small dancefloor, clearly not taking his scowl for the ‘no’ he’d intended.

In an effort to save face—and hide his surprise at her physical strength—Tobirama joined Sakura more willingly. He’d assumed it would be awkward, but there was no trace of awkwardness in the way she spoke with him, or touched his shoulder, or took his hand. None in her smile or wry teasing. In fact, with her quick comebacks to his comments, and her intelligence still bright in her eyes, Tobirama remembered again the brilliant young woman his brother had… He refused to pursue the thought further.

“You went quiet again,” said Sakura, looking up at him.

Looking down into her face, Tobirama deflected uncharacteristically. “Why do you always send me a glittery unicorn birthday card?”

Sakura’s face froze for a half-second before she burst out laughing and squeezed his hand. Smiling widely, she patted his shoulder comfortingly. “If you’d prefer rainbows…”

Tobirama’s heart kicked over in his chest at the pure  _ life  _ that resonated from Sakura. 

“I prefer unicorns,” he said.

“You know I’ll need to find a glitter-bomb that has both unicorns and rainbows now, right?”

The laughter shone from Sakura’s eyes as Tobirama held her gaze, smirking in spite of his best efforts.

“You will no doubt be successful in your search,” he said.

“Just you wait,” said Sakura. “It’s going to be great.”

Impulsively she bobbed up on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek, her eyes dancing with excitement. Her hand on his shoulder tightened as she used the leverage to pull herself up high enough to reach him, smiling as she caught the surprise in his own eyes as he half-turned, hearing someone call his name, only for his lips to brush Sakura’s as they kissed him.

_ It already is. _

Sakura blinked, and Tobirama realized he’d spoken aloud.

Tension squeezed Tobirama’s lungs, but he continued on. If he’d said that much he would continue. It had gone on for too long to not say at least something. 

In a court of law he always had an argument, a reason, a plan. He knew every aspect of his profession, understood motivation and commitment. Now, however, he stumbled to think of exactly what to say. He was not a man who pursued women. With Sakura in his arms, laughing with him, teasing him, treating him like a person instead of a robot, though, his tongue felt heavy and knotted, his thoughts foggy as he soaked in how wonderful it felt to simply dance together with someone he cared so much about. To have someone pay attention to him not for what he was, or what he knew, but who he was as an individual. Someone who cared not a whit for his money or prestige, but for his actual companionship. Someone who came to him, to ask him to dance, with no ulterior emotions or motivations, other than to be with him, for Sakura would gain no boon or benefit from him. 

Her head tilted to the side as she considered him, Sakura opened her lips to ask, “Tobi—”

“Dinner.”

Sakura’s beautiful lips paused in her question.

“I would like to take you to dinner.”

Sakura opened her mouth several times, looking for words.

Tobirama swallowed, expecting rejection when Sakura did not reply for a full minute.

“I thought… I thought you didn’t pay for your company,” she said, though quietly. She was mindful of the gossip hospital environment and the colleagues around them.

Realizing she thought he intended to arrange for a contract through her old agency, Tobirama shook his head.

“I don’t. I would like to pursue a relationship with you, Sakura. Without contracts or arrangements or…”

“Or?”

“Or… expectations of a certain nature,” said Tobirama. The song changed and they continued dancing. It was slower than the first, and Tobirama held Sakura’s gaze.

Her movements gentle and cautious, Sakura released Tobirama’s hand—Tobirama took a deep breath, preparing to release Sakura—and brought it to Tobirama’s shoulder, then around his neck holding him closer. He felt her shiver as he lowered his now-free hand to her waist, pulling her closer, but not so close as to be indecent.

“It won’t be awkward?” asked Sakura quietly, now that she was closer. Her chin lifted to allow her to speak more directly in Tobirama’s ear. Her warm breath caressed his cheek and throat.

“Your previous arrangement does not bother me, if that is what you mean.”

Sakura held his gaze, though her eyes turned somewhat serious as she pressed her lips together.

“It was also with your brother,” she pointed out softly.

Heat built in Tobirama’s chest as it constricted. Yes, he knew.

Tobirama remembered the nights he would hear Sakura and Hashirama in their room—or out of it. He remembered the soft looks on his brother’s face. He remembered the gentle touches his brother would place on Sakura’s lower back when they were out together. The fondness in Hashirama’s eyes as Sakura would return from getting a drink, if they were out at a restaurant. The distant look and content smile his brother would wear sometimes, when his thoughts would drift off, looking at his phone. The way he would rush home after business trips and not answer his phone for hours.

Tobirama swallowed down the bitter sourness that threatened to rise as he thought back to the dozens of times his brother had shown just how much he cared for Sakura, in front of him. Not that Tobirama had ever expressed to Hashirama how much such displays affected him, because then Hashirama would have wanted to know why, and Tobirama would never have admitted it. He came so close, that night on the deck of the ship. So close to reaching for her. So close to turning his back on the brother who had stood by his side throughout their lives. So close to abandoning his own code for a chance to be her knight. 

Things were different now. Tobirama knew better, understood Sakura better. He understood that she would never look for a knight in shining armour to save her ever again. Instead, she had become the knight who would save others.

“It was,” Tobirama agreed, coming back to himself. “And it does not bother me. I know you and my brother cared deeply for each other.” Tobirama considered his next words carefully. “I also care for you, and have for some time. As you were establishing yourself in your career, I thought it best to give you the space you needed to focus on your own wellbeing.” He felt Sakura’s hands tighten behind his neck. “I would like to be part of your life, Sakura. And I would very much like you to be part of mine.”

“You…”   
Sakura’s eyes had widened as she listened to Tobirama, and he waited patiently for her to process his words.

Sakura’s fingers stroked the back of Tobirama’s neck. He wasn’t sure if she did it consciously. The movements sent shivers between his shoulder blades, and a pleasant warmth built inside him. Unconsciously he pulled her just a bit closer. How his brother had given Sakura up, Tobirama couldn’t imagine. She fit so perfectly in his arms. Warm, strong, beautiful, and far, far too good for either of them.

“We’ve hardly seen each other, though, for two years…”   
As she spoke, Sakura’s eyebrows lifted.

Tobirama let out a small breath, his expression softening.   
“Ah,” he agreed quietly. “Two years.”

He could practically see the gears turning in Sakura’s beautiful mind as she considered where they were, two years ago.

“The night on the ship.”

Saying nothing, Tobirama nodded.

Warmth blossomed across Sakura’s cheeks, giving Tobirama heart.

“You aren’t joking, are you?” she asked quietly. 

“I am not the joking type,” he answered.

Sakura gave him a look before a crooked grin appeared on her lips that fascinated him so much. “You have your moments.”

“Don’t spread lies.”

To his delight, she laughed, clasping her fingers behind his neck once more. She stroked her thumbs along the sides of his neck, and Tobirama swallowed a groan. She was teasing him.

He must have made a soft sound, though, for Sakura looked up at him through her lashes.

“Problem, Tobirama?”

He gave her a look and stroked her side, from her waist to her flank. He watched the heat smoulder in her eyes in response.

“Not at all.”

Sakura’s gaze flickered to his lips, and Tobirama’s heart fluttered in his chest. He couldn’t remember being so affected by a woman’s gaze since his teenage years.

“Yes,” said Sakura. “I would like to join you for dinner.”

Achingly slowly, Tobirama drew Sakura closer to him, guiding her hip with his hand, grateful she let him. She looked at his lips again, her blush deepening as she felt him pressing into her. His other hand stroked the soft skin of her exposed back as he reached up, feeling her shiver under his touch, coming to cup her cheek and tilt her chin up.

The song changed, the dancers around them changed, but Tobirama and Sakura were focused on each other.

He felt her tiny gasp as he brought her to him, flush against him now, the intention flooding her eyes as his own darkened with want. He lowered his head, his lips pressing butterfly kisses to her cheek

“Are you hungry now?” he whispered in her ear, caressing her throat.

“Yes,” answered Sakura. She leaned her head back just enough, subtly giving him permission.

The hands behind his neck pulled him closer.

He lifted his head for their lips to ghost across each other.

“I don’t play games, Sakura,” murmured Tobirama, holding Sakura firmly by the hips to give them each pause for a moment. He had to be clear. “I do not date casually.”

Sakura’s eyes met his. “I know. Neither do I.”

The tension mounted until Sakura actually gave him a tug, her brows dipping.

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” she demanded.

Tobirama didn’t answer, only did as she asked.

The contact started soft and slow. Sakura’s hands slid into Tobirama’s thick hair as he deepened the kiss, and he swallowed her muffled moan, keeping it to covetously to himself. He wanted desperately to explore her further, to learn every response she had, give more of himself to her, but this wasn’t the place. Already his heart raced, his emotions were full of wonder, want, hints of obsession and no small amount of desire, and everything he wanted to promise Sakura, give Sakura and build with Sakura. Most of all, he wanted to try. 

Drawing back, he released his grip on Sakura with effort, taking calming breaths to resettle himself after the rush of emotions had flooded him at their first, true kiss. He had waited so long. He wanted to kiss her again, was instinctively leaning towards her as Sakura watched him with awe, her lips pink and inviting.

Instead, he bent his forehead to hers.

“Not here,” he said quietly. “I can’t do more than that here, or I won’t stop.”

Sakura’s chest rose and fell as she gathered her composure.

Then her expression changed, becoming determined.

“I don’t want you to stop.”

* * *

 

Sakura’s gasp in Tobirama’s ear spurred him on, and he lifted her with one arm under her thighs. Instinctively Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as he hiked her up higher, his hands gripping her tighter as they panted for breath. Sakura moaned as Tobirama rocked his hips into hers to relieve some of the pressure that had built, but it was double-edged. Sakura’s back pressed against the door to his bedroom, and Tobirama didn’t know if they would make it to the bed. The warmth from between Sakura’s legs as it cradled his hard erection made Tobirama’s back flex with tension as he struggled with his self-control.

The harsh rising and falling of his chest pressed deeper into Sakura’s smaller frame, and he leaned back, releasing Sakura’s throat from his eager mouth to breathe fully. The hands that Sakura had buried in his thick hair tightened and tried to draw him back as she whimpered.

Resting his head in the crook of Sakura’s shoulder and neck, Tobirama closed his eyes.

Was it really happening?

“Tobirama,” breathed Sakura, arching into him and rolling her own hips. “Please…”

The need in him rose faster and hotter, and he squeezed Sakura’s backside tightly.

“Bed,” he said hoarsely. But he didn’t move. Couldn’t. 

They’d left Sakura’s silk dress somewhere near the front hallway, on the floor he guessed, near the shirt she had torn from his shoulders. His undershirt had been next, and now his pants were undone and barely held up on his hips as they flexed into Sakura’s core against her damp scrap of panties. He adored the sight of her lace bra too much to damage it, though he longed to touch and cup her breasts, watch them as she gasped his name.

For her part, Sakura undulated against him, encouraging his every touch, kiss and caress. 

It was almost too much.

_ But damnit, where had he put— _

His dropped his head against the wall.

He didn’t have any.

The mental expletive was violent.

“Tobi?”

Breathing harshly, Tobi swallowed.

“I don’t have protection.”

Sakura’s hand stroked his hair, tugging his head back to force him to meet her eyes.

He genuinely tried not to glare, as he was mad at himself, not her, but it was a close thing.

“Then make it up to me another way,” said Sakura simply.

She wiggled in his grasp, and Tobirama let her slide down his body.

—Sakura kept sliding, her eyes holding Tobirama’s gaze as she came to her knees in front of him.

His red eyes widened and he grasped her shoulders, stilling her as she leaned forward. Sakura’s hands were on the waistband of his boxers, her intent clear.

“Wait.”

Swallowing, Tobirama held Sakura in place a moment before he swept her up in his arms and turned, in a lightning-fast move had her splayed on his bed.

Then he dropped to his knees between hers.

“Ladies first,” he said.

Her hands were speared through his thick hair the first time she called his name. 

Her thighs squeezed him the second. 

She shook and couldn’t form words the third. 

Her gasp as she jerked and tensed for the fourth, though, surprised them both.

Looking down at his damp front, Tobirama’s brow rose and he looked at Sakura’s half-horrified, half-humiliated, flushed face.

“I-I’m… That… usually only happens when I look after myself.”

Tobirama blinked, unsure if he understood Sakura correctly.

His question must have been clear on his face as Sakura blushed deeper.

“I didn’t know it could happen with a partner, for me,” she stumbled, breathing hard. “I know it can with other women, but… that was a first.”

Her legs were still shaking, she looked away from him, and Tobirama realized his lack of response was ruining something incredible.

“You’ve never… with anyone else?” he asked, gently smoothing his hands up Sakura’s soft, wet thighs, soothing and caressing her. She had been getting as skittish as a new colt, and he focused on comforting her.

Sakura shook her head, glancing back at him.

“Not that,” she said, laughing a bit self-consciously. “Sorry, if I’d thought I could I would have suggested a towel.”

His erection now so full it was painful, but Tobirama stood. He shucked his pants, leaving only his boxers on. Then he walked across the room to the ensuite bathroom and ducked inside. 

He returned with a thick towel.

Holding Sakura’s eyes, he gently lifted her hips from the bed and tucked the towel beneath her.

Then he settled himself between her knees again, kissing his way up from her knees.

“Better make sure,” was all he said, as Sakura looked at him in wonder.

It turned out to be an achievable goal for them, leaving Sakura trembling, sated and pleasurably numb by the end of the night.

“Gimme a minute to recover,” she mumbled an hour or so later, reaching an unsteady hand out for Tobirama.

Grasping Sakura’s hand, Tobirama leaned down, kissing her fingers to her elbow to her cheek.

“Rest,” he murmured back, nuzzling her and pulling her close.  
  
“But—”

“Sleep, Sakura,” he said, smiling fondly at her. 

Unable to stop touching her, Tobirama stroked Sakura’s damp hair from her face. She sighed peacefully. He kissed her forehead, which also seemed to soothe her. As she drifted off to a deep sleep, curled into him, Tobirama stared at the ceiling.

They had discovered something new, just for the two of them, together that night.

Something Sakura had never shown anyone else.

But she’d revealed it to him.

With a deep, confident, relieved breath, Tobirama closed his eyes.

He’d never felt as satisfied as he did in that moment.

* * *

 

**The End.**


End file.
